


Moonriser

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: In which Keith and Shiro yearn for each other, Lance likes to embarrass his best friend, and Lotor is sick of gagging on love.





	Moonriser

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by junowasdead's [tweet](https://twitter.com/junowasdead/status/1038878553490829313)!  
> Shiro is in his seventh year and Keith in his sixth.

It’s a beautiful day, sunshine warming every inch of the grounds as a light breeze ruffles the fairest of hairs. Even the Whomping Willow seems to be at relative peace, allowing a baby bird to fly shakily just inches away from its branches. Most of the students are out enjoying a fun-filled day in Hogsmeade, but instead of joining them, Keith finds himself squished between his best friends and plonked beneath a large tree.

He’s got a Transfiguration essay to write, one that is due in just a few days, and he’s only got one scroll out of the assigned three finished. Classes have barely started and he’s already knee-deep in homework – N.E.W.T. classes really do deserve their name. The problem is, it’s a little hard to get any writing done when Lance and Hunk are busy trying to throw handfuls of Every Flavour Beans into each other’s mouths – _over his head_. He has since lost count of how many Beans have ended up in his hair or down the back of his robes.

“Guys, seriously,” Keith groans, scratching at his neck with the end of his quill. “I’m trying to focus!”

“Take a break,” Lance sing-songs, “have a Bean!”

Sure enough, a Bean is shoved into his mouth, and Keith bites down on it purely out of reflex. The taste of overcooked cabbage floods his mouth and he gags audibly, sending his friends into fits of giggles.

“Sounds like a stupid Muggle jingle,” he mutters with a sigh. Well, there’s absolutely no way he’ll be able to get work done while he’s here, so he rolls up his parchments and packs everything away in his bag.

Hunk cheers when he sees Keith give in to their antics and Keith retaliates by whipping out his wand and Summoning all of the troll bogey Beans. He’s just about to shove three of them down Lance’s throat when a flash of green and silvery white in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

It’s the Silver Trio – a nickname coined by the masses for three of the most beautiful students that Hogwarts has ever had in its halls. Allura and Lotor are Head Girl and Boy, and Shiro is Slytherin’s Quidditch captain and its Keeper, a position he’s held ever since he made the team in his fourth year. He’s an amazing player, so amazing that there have been rumours about several scouts approaching him for a professional contract.

Everyone either loves them or wants to be them. Allura and Lotor have been together for two years now, which leaves Shiro as the only single and highly eligible member of the Silver Trio. Naturally, Shiro is constantly bombarded by affection – he gets an obnoxious number of flowers, most of them bewitched to gleam silver like his hair.

It all started in Shiro’s fifth year – Allura had made him a flower crown, and he wore it for the entire day with the loveliest smile on his face. The flowers, silver petals and all, made it look as though Shiro had a halo resting on his head. As good as half the school had keeled over at the sight of him, Keith included.

As the Trio crosses the grounds, Shiro looks around and just happens to lock eyes with Keith. It’s almost cliché, the way the light blends perfectly into Shiro’s hair, framing him in an almost ethereal glow. Sunlight bounces off the sharp ridge of his nose, right on the fattest part of the scar, casting beautiful angles over Shiro’s face. The sight tugs a sheet of heat up from beneath Keith’s robes and around his neck, and Keith lets out a pathetic whimper when Shiro gives him a little wave and an adorable smile.

“Look who it is!” Lance says excitedly, and Keith reaches out blindly to pinch his friend’s inner thigh.

Lance yelps, but the pain doesn’t deter him from conjuring a massive, floating heart made out of pink sparkles. It hovers above Keith’s head and faces Shiro, the obnoxious thing pounding in time to Keith’s actual heartbeat. Spluttering, Keith buries his flaming face into his hands as his god-awful friends burst out in laughter, effectively missing the fond smile Shiro sends in his direction.

 

 

 

  
The sight of a messy head of raven hair always sends a buzz rushing up Shiro’s spine, but it’s the violet eyes that charges said buzz into a full-bodied current that surges all the way down to Shiro’s extremities.

Keith’s his weak spot, his blind spot, his everything spot. He has been since that one Quidditch game last year between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, where Keith snatched the Snitch right out from under Matt’s nose after one of the steepest dives Shiro’s ever seen. The exhilaration on Keith’s face robbed Shiro’s breath right out of his lungs, and by the time the players have hopped off their brooms, Shiro felt just as winded as Keith looked.

After a few hours, he’d finally plucked up the courage to ask, “Who is he?”

Matt, still grumpy, had mumbled out a “Keith, fifth year, new on the team. Already Gryffindor’s best seeker since Potter.”

“And he’s got a big fat crush on you,” Allura chimed in.

All Shiro managed to utter was a soft and reverent, “ _Wow_.”

Matt had taken pity on him and introduced them, barely able to hold back his laughter when they blushed all over each other. Since then, all they’ve done is share longing glances and shy smiles, those moments occasionally interspersed by the occasional _Hi Shiro_ and _Hi Keith_ that would occur whenever their friend groups merged. Attempts to converse are always ruined by tied tongues that ultimately lead to their respective friends pulling them apart with exasperated sighs.

Today, the sight of that beating heart floating above Keith’s head makes Shiro’s toes curl happily inside his shoes, and Keith’s blush lights up trip-wired shocks throughout his nerves.

“Ask him out already,” Lotor groans, rearranging his books on his forearm. “I don’t want to keep accidentally finding myself intruding in your little bubbles of gag-inducing, unresolved, ageing-like-fine-wine love. Nowhere’s safe in this bloody castle, for Merlin’s sakes.”

“What if he says no,” Shiro sighs, chancing one last look over his shoulder before they turn a corner and Keith disappears from sight. He manages to catch the moment an embarrassed Keith hexes his friend and his heart practically bursts with affection, confetti tumbling out of its hollows and all around him.

“The day he says no is the day I don’t get an Outstanding on all of my N.E.W.T.s.,” Allura quips, grinning when Lotor laughs and presses a kiss to her temple. She reaches over to squeeze Shiro’s arm, and her mirth mellows out to a soft smile. “Trust me, he’ll say yes.”

“I’ll, uh, think about it,” Shiro mumbles, cheeks toasty warm.

 

 

 

  
The whistle blows, sharp and thrilling, and Keith splits off from the rest of his team. Being in the air is Keith’s favourite feeling – weightless, almost as if he’s soaring through space, deep amongst the stars. Wind curls into and around his ears, drowning out the cheers from down below and pulling his attention to the intermittent fluttering of the Snitch’s wings.

It’s just him and the Snitch, like it always is when he’s up in the air. That is, until he flies a little too close to one of the hoops and turns around just in time to see a Quaffle fly right at his face. Then Shiro appears out of nowhere, like his own gorgeous guardian angel, and smacks the Quaffle away just in the nick of time – Keith feels a shot of air bullet across his cheek.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith stares, a little dazed and a lot in love, as Shiro absently tosses the Quaffle to a teammate and floats over to where he is. “That was a pretty close call.”

“Yeah,” he breathes, unable to look away from the flush sprinkled all over Shiro’s cheeks. There’s a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, silver strands of hair sticking to the skin, and Keith really wants to reach out and push them away. “Thanks.”

Their broomsticks knock into each other, and Keith almost has an aneurysm when he thinks about the innuendo behind it.

“Anytime,” Shiro says, voice dropping an octave or two as he moves a little closer. There’s a tightness in the air between them that Keith wants to break, so he –

“Keith!” Someone shrieks at the same time someone else yells, “Shiro!”

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!”

“You just let them score three times in a row!”

Embarrassment slams into them with the force of the Whomping Willow’s fattest branch and heat blooms in Keith’s belly like Fiendfyre. Shiro winces, ears flaming red, and Keith nearly knocks him off his broom in his hurry to get back to Seeking.

The game ends in a blur, Keith somehow managing to catch the Snitch despite the _oh my god_ s swirling around in his puddle of a brain. He stumbles off his broom amidst the cheers, suffers through what feels like hundreds of congratulatory slaps to the back, and walks right into a large, muscled back.

“Sorry,” he tries to say, but the crowd shoves into him and he knocks the guy down to the ground.

“Hi,” Shiro wheezes, staring up at him. Of _course_ it’s Shiro.

Keith flounders for words, highly aware of the hand curled around the curve of his hip. God, Shiro’s touch is _hot_ , and Keith’s pretty sure there’ll be a burn on his skin shaped like Shiro’s strong fingers.

“Hi,” he replies, swallowing around the butterflies threatening to burst out of his throat. “Thanks again, for saving me from that Quaffle. And um, I guess for cushioning my fall.”

“Congrats on the win,” Shiro says, handsome face splitting into a lovely smile. His hair, somehow still looking soft despite the sweat, fans out around his head on the grass like an arc of light. Keith whimpers internally.

“Thanks.” The word comes out breathy, and Keith’s heart does a double skip when he catches Shiro’s eyes flit down to his lips. Right then and there, something changes between them, and Keith feels it right down to his bones.

Apparently, Shiro senses it too, because they’re suddenly too conscious of how close their faces are to each other. Shiro’s breathing stops and starts all at once, and Keith feels a breath brush right up against his own lips. Shivering, Keith shies away a second before something can happen that neither of them would be able to forget.

But they’re still sharing the same air, and Keith is hyper-aware of the fan of Shiro’s eyelashes against his cheekbones and how they’re an inky black. And _Merlin’s beard_ , he can feel Shiro’s heart pattering against his ribs just beneath his palms.

“Are you guys finally going to kiss or can we head back for the celebratory parties now,” someone groans. Keith scrambles upright and nearly smacks Hunk in the face with the back of his head.

He’s just about to turn on his heel (and escape) when a hand wraps around his wrist. Keith doesn’t even have to look to know that it’s Shiro.

Everything happens in mere seconds. He gets tugged back down, hands cup his face _painfully_ delicately, and a perfect mouth lands against his. Keith forgets how to move, how to breathe, how to live.

When they part, Shiro’s a stuttering mess. He stumbles through a bunch of words, fails to get them out, and groans in desperation before slapping a hand over his eyes. Keith can’t help but break out into a smile.

“Hey,” he murmurs, attempting to peel Shiro’s hand away. “You okay?” He gets a pained line or two of babbling for his efforts.

“He’s a disaster when it comes to matters of the heart,” Allura says sagely. “You’ll have to forgive him.”

“Shiro,” he tries again. “Look at me?”

Fingers part just enough for one of Shiro’s eyes to peek through.

“Can I ask you something?”

Shiro nods.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Shiro’s hand slowly slips away from his face.

“What?”

“Let me kiss you again,” Keith whispers, already leaning down. “Please?”

Shiro answers by parting his lips when Keith’s brush against them, and Keith shamelessly licks his way inside, groaning when he tastes a hint of sherbet lemon. Hands return to fit around his waist, and by the time their lips are tender and kissed-pink, Keith is delirious with the fact that Shiro’s hands can almost wrap around his middle.

“I like you,” Shiro blurts into Keith’s mouth. “I really like you. I want to do all sorts of things with you, like play one-on-one Quidditch with you, watch Muggle movies with you, raid Honeydukes with you –”

“Disaster,” Lotor sighs.

Keith pulls up a handful of grass and throws it in Lotor’s direction.

“He’s right,” Shiro admits, cheeks red. “I’m not very good at this.”

“Good enough to make me want to do all of that with you and more.” Shiro’s eyes light up, and it’s so _adorable_ that Keith finds himself instantly drawn back to those pillowy lips.

Pidge lets out a pained noise.

 

 

 

  
As Shiro watches wispy clouds furl and unfurl around the fullness of the moon, an owl soars by, its silhouette stark against the moonlight. It’s a little chilly up in the Astronomy Tower, but his excitement is doing a great job at keeping him warm.

“Hey.”

He turns just in time to see Keith clear the top step, robes billowing out around him as he strides over.

“Sorry I’m late,” Keith says, “but Romelle had a little problem she needed help with and I had to send off a quick letter to my mother. Couldn’t find my owl for the longest time – I think she went off on a date, too.”

“That’s okay.” Shiro smiles down at the crown of Keith’s head as a warm body burrows into his side and a kiss is pressed to his jaw.

“The stars are pretty, aren’t they?”

Shiro hums, “I don’t know, can’t look away from you long enough to tell.”

Keith snorts in laughter, a little unattractively, but Shiro just finds it endearing.

“I’ve always wanted to be amongst the stars,” Keith continues. “You?” He sounds wistful, and Shiro tilts his face up to claim his mouth in a sweet kiss.

“I am amongst the stars,” Shiro replies. “Right now.”

Keith, flushing, smacks him hard enough to leave a mark. “Your pick-up lines are horrible.”

“But you’re still crazy about me, aren’t you?”

Sighing, Keith reaches up and tugs on the flop of silver hair hanging in Shiro’s eyes. “Yes, I am. You’re the best thing I’ve ever caught, and that includes a dozen Snitches.”

Shiro grins dopily. “You’re just as bad as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)  
>  Follow me on twitter @sheiganes_ ~


End file.
